


Out of Dark

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diogenes Club, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Dopo Sherrinford, dopo Eurus, tutti sono andati avanti con le loro vite. Mycroft non lo ha fatto, non del tutto almeno. Si sente ancora solo e preda dei sensi di colpa e non riesce a rimettere assieme i pezzi della sua vita. Ma da un po' di tempo a questa parte un certo ispettore di Scotland Yard gli fa compagnia. Ma Mycroft, sconfitto dalla codardia, non trova il coraggio di farsi avanti. Finché, una notte non decide di agire.





	Out of Dark

Nasconderti è quel che sai fare meglio. Muoverti nella penombra, guardare il mondo da dietro uno schermo. Indossare una maschera e poi un’altra e infine un’altra ancora. Non mostrare mai ciò che provi davvero e galleggiare in una malinconia perpetua fatta di rimorso. Sei così da tutta una vita, Mycroft Holmes e da altrettanto ti eri convinto che mai niente ti avrebbe fatto cedere. E che saresti rimasto così in quel per sempre che ti separa dalla morte. Ma a farti cambiare, anche se pare incredibile, è stato il tuo fratellino. Il piccolo agitato Sherlock con la sua determinazione, con quella commuovente capacità di amare e di farlo nei piccoli gesti. Ama con lo sguardo, con i movimenti delle dita, con quell’ogni cosa che riguarda John Watson. Lui che ha avuto coraggio e determinazione. Che ha scelto di costruirsi una famiglia e di ripartire da lì, superando il dolore e il senso di colpa. Lasciandosi alle spalle Sherrinford ed Eurus. E tu? Tu sei rimasto fermo. Tu di nuovo spettatore della vita altrui. Tu che bevi risate da dietro le lenti degli altri. Costantemente preoccupato e, forse, anche un po’ amareggiato. Per te, non per lui. Sherlock è felice, nella sua quotidianità fatta di corse all’asilo e omicidi. Tu, invece, sei rimasto da solo.  
  
  
O quasi.  
  
  
Perché da dopo Sherrinford qualcosa è successo. O meglio qualcuno che ha preso a entrare nella tua vita in maniera più costante. Vi vedete poco, quasi sempre per lavoro. Ma le volte in cui succede vi concedete quel momento in più per poter stare insieme. Lui lo chiama chiacchierare, di te, di lui, di Eurus. Di politica, di sport, di silenzi. Di nulla. Per te, invece, è il cuore che impazzisce e l’amore che arrossisce. Il respiro che manca e le farfalle nello stomaco. Per te è una sequela di assurde similitudini, troppo sciocche per una mente come la tua, ma che ti riempiono il cervello di sensatezza. Ha senso tutto. Le farfalle nello stomaco, la mente altrove, il cuore lì nella tasca del suo cappotto. Con lui. È l’amore ad aver assunto un colore strano, ad aver dato un sapore diverso alla tua vita grigia. Ad averti fatto uscire dall’ombra. Tu in bretelle e camicia, con le maniche arrotolate e le labbra a sapere di whiskey, i sorrisi non trattenuti. La primavera nell’aria, d’inverno. Forse, l’amore sono quegli occhi meravigliosi e il suo sorriso da infarto. E quel fare un po’ sbattuto e trasandato, la barba incolta di un giorno o due, e quella camicia aperta a scoprire il petto che ti fa perdere la testa. Per te, è tutto quello che non sei mai stato. Ed è il suo essere deliziosamente disordinato che ti fa vivere un giorno dopo l’altro, ora dopo ora nella speranza che succeda qualcosa che incroci le vostre strade.  
  
  
Accade anche quella sera, che già è notte comunque. Lui ti raggiunge per farti il resoconto di un caso che ha seguito con Sherlock. Lestrade è stanco, e lo vedi ancora prima che passi dalla porta. È reduce da quarantottore senza sonno, ha addosso troppi caffè e un’espressione distrutta che ti scatena inevitabilmente un sorriso dolce e che non riesci a domare. Sono le due del mattino, è tardi anche per te che, nel frattempo, hai gestito due o tre crisi internazionali. Ma in quella famosa perpetua malinconia che ti divora, la stanchezza quasi non si vede.  
«È tutto?» domanda, massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi. Se ne vuole andare e in un istante capisci che questa notte non ci saranno chiacchiere davanti a un paio di bicchieri del tuo whiskey migliore. Non ci saranno le sue risate o i tuoi silenzi innamorati. Non lo guarderai morendo dentro nel tentativo di trovare le parole adatte, le stesse che non vengono mai. Una notte dopo l’altra se ne stanno accartocciate dietro la lingua che sa di alcol e ti fanno mancare il fiato. Così come lui, che è bellissimo e che vorresti fosse tuo.  
«Sì, è tutto» annuisci, un’altra volta sconfitto da te stesso. A bloccarti è la paura, è la codardia. È la consapevolezza che non sei come Sherlock e non lo sarai mai. Lui sa amare l’universo in un istante. Tu sai solo distruggere, mentire, tacere. Tu sai soltanto trovare scappatoie e nasconderti nell’ombra.  
  
  
Non sai davvero cos’abbia di diverso questa notte. Ma c’è qualcosa nell’aria che ti fa scattare dalla sedia, scaraventandola all’indietro. Magari è disperazione o forse amore. Di certo è un miscuglio di entrambi che te lo fa seguire. Perché Greg se n’è andato da quasi cinque minuti e ogni istante che passa è come un macigno che ti grava sull’anima e che a ogni suo passo e un po’ più pesante. Se ti concentri puoi sentire il ticchettio dei suoi passi strascicati che riecheggiano per un silenzioso Diogenes club, puoi sentire il cellulare che gli vibra in tasca (ed è Sherlock, di nuovo). Puoi vedere il suo ignorarlo e percepire i suoi sospiri esausti. Ed è in quel momento che decidi. Sherlock che farebbe? Sherlock lo ha seguito, ha seguito il suo Greg e ha vomitato tutto ciò che provava, anni di amore nascosto e dolore incompreso. No, tu non sei Sherlock e, questo, non dovresti nemmeno farlo perché Mycroft Holmes non si comporta così. Non corre a perdifiato. Non dimentica ombrello e giacca. Non è mai scomposto, trafelato e le sue gote non sono arrossate. Non dovresti, però lo fai. E urlando il suo nome scendi di corsa gli scalini di quel club dove non si potrebbe parlare, perché le regole le hai fatte tu. Eppure te ne freghi e in quell’istante, alle due del mattino lo gridi il suo nome e lui si gira, stupito. Confuso. Interessato.  
  
  
«Non è da me» dici questo e nient’altro. Lui non capisce, forse non subito ma quando lo afferri e lo stringi per le spalle in un gesto un po’ impacciato si rende conto di quel che stai facendo. No, non è la prima volta che baci. Ma baciare una puttana per le tue personali soddisfazioni non dà la stessa sensazione che baciare qualcuno che ami. Perché tu ne sei innamorato e ormai lo hai capito. E baciandolo in questa notte, sotto lo sguardo carico di rimprovero del maggiordomo, te ne rendi sempre più conto. Ma no, lui non conta davvero. T’importa soltanto di Greg stretto tra le tue braccia che domina un bacio nel quale ti sei lasciato andare completamente. T’importa solo di andartene da lì con lui e farlo il prima possibile. Farlo subito senza pensarci troppo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che lo desideri e lo vuoi subito. E quindi corri con lui, fuori fino alla macchina e poi dritto a casa tua, ma soltanto perché è la più vicina. Corri verso una notte che ti cambierà profondamente, che ti aprirà a un qualcuno che non sei mai stato. La tua vita è appena cominciata.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Quanti anni era che non scrivevo Mystrade davvero non lo so più. Ma mi girano sempre in testa e Mycroft mi è mancato da morire. L’idea di lui mi sta tornando e infatti questa è uscita totalmente di getto, aiutata come sempre dalla mia playlist di Youtube e temo non sarà nemmeno l’ultima.  
> Per coloro che lo gradissero, ho un gruppo su Facebook dedicato a Mycroft e a Lestrade, si chiama: “L’Inghilterra e lo yarder”.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati sin qui.


End file.
